


Кода к 3.09 и 3.10

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Going to Hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У ада нет ни конца, ни края. Просто пространство, состоящее из крови и костей, скал и огня. И если посмотреть на горизонт, видно — ад бесконечен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 3.09 и 3.10

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [Coda for 3.09 and 3.10](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/26700.html#cutid2)

У ада нет ни конца, ни края. Просто пространство, состоящее из крови и костей, скал и огня. И если посмотреть на горизонт, видно — ад бесконечен.

Когда Сэм находит Дина, он в пути уже двести семьдесят восемь лет. Двести семьдесят восемь лет поисков. Дин появляется из тьмы; когда тени исчезают, Сэм может отчетливо его разглядеть. Он улыбается и смотрит, как Дин снова учится улыбаться.

— Я нашел тебя.

— Долго же ты, — с грустью говорит Дин, и его глаза становятся черными.

И Сэм, глядя на брата желтыми глазами, отвечает:

— Это неважно.

**Конец**


End file.
